Change for Love
by babybluepineapple
Summary: Shawn and Jules are in a seriuos relationship, so Shawn decides to tell Juliet that he's not a psychic. How will she take it? Shules, obviuosly told from many POV K for languge I don't own psych


Okay this is my second story ever, and my first psych fic so if you could look for errors or whatever, and piont them out to me I 'd be really grateful

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shawns POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Juliet and I slowly made our way down the beach, our fingers intertwined, and our shoes clutched in our free hands.

"This is nice, Shawn," Jules said stopping and leaning up against me.

"But……." I asked, hearing the unfinished part of the sentence more that the finished.

"_But _we need to get back to work." She pointed out, reaching for my hand and pulling him towards the road.

"Jules!" I whined, digging my toes into the sand, refusing to budge.

The young blond dug her toes into the sand to, and pulled on me as hard as she could.

We stood there, giggling and pulling out each others shoulder for probably two minutes before I released her hand, sending us both flailing into the sand.

"SHAWN SPENCER!" She screamed, trying to sound angry, but failing, as I rolled over onto her and pinned her into the soft sand.

"Lets get a milkshake first, and then we can head back." I offered, knowing she wouldn't –couldn't- refuse an offering of a free milkshake.

She got this serious look on her face, the kind she had when negotiating hostage release, then finally she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, just help me up." Juliet said, as I felt my faces break out into an involuntary grin.

"As you wish!" I yelled, quoting The Princess Bride, as I leapt to feet.

A few minutes later we sat slurping away at pineapple milkshakes watching the mid-noon traffic on some bench.

I sat his down and shifted to look into Jules ocean-like eyes.

"Jules I need to tell you some thing important," I said, totally serious for like the second time in my whole life.

"Yea?" she asked, hearing my tone.

"I'm going to say something important Jules," I told her. "But you can't interrupt me, no matter what." I emphasized, willing her to understand how important this is.

She nodded, but she kept her mouth shut, and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Jules," I said taking in a deep breath.

"I want you to marry me, but first you need to know," I shut my eyes and forced out my next words.

"That Jules, I'm not a psychic."

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Jules POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I want you to marry me," that was all I needed and my heart took of like a humming bird.

I didn't really catch what he was saying, so I tried to tune in.

"–Jules, I'm not a psychic." And that was all it took for my heart to slam to a screeching halt.

_What?!? _For five years he's been lying to me? _Using _me?!?

I starred at him, my mouth hanging open, and my milkshake falling to the sandy ground.

"Dammit." I heard him mumble, but I didn't really register it.

Then all of the sudden anger replaced shock, and before I knew what I was I was doing, I had slapped Shawn across the face, leaving a bright red mark for the whole world to see.

"Oh my god! Jules, what was that for?" he asked dumbly, reaching up to massage his already swollen lip.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed into his face.

I was boiling mad now, so mad that I could hardly even look at him.

I shoved my feet into my shoes than, and I stomped away from him, fully intending to walk all the way to the police station.

"Wait! Jules?" Shawn yelled after me, but I kept walking.

"Jules stop!" he called, not in an angry voice, but in a pleading desperate voice.

And for some dumb reason that tone made me stop.

"What?" I asked wheeling around to find him closer that I expected.

"Are you going to ask me to keep your dirty little secret?" I accused.

"Or are you going to try and come up with an excuse for lying to me all these years?" I questioned, practically throwing the words at him.

I closed the space between us then, and stared up into his eyes with my most viscous, cop-like expression ever.

"First of all, I'm done lying to you Jules and secondly, I just wanted to let you know I love you and that I don't care what you do with my secret, I just want you to love me back Jules."

And with that the little liar turned and walked away to give me some much needed space.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Lassiters POV**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched silently as my junior detective came storming into the bull pen, and slammed herself into her desk.

_Damn. _I thought to myself, Spencer _must have really screwed up this time._

I thought about asking her if she wanted to talk about it or something, but I quickly dropped the idea when I saw the evil look that he shot poor McNabb, who was only walking past her desk.

I silently wondered what the 'psychic' had done, when O'Hara stood up again and strode for the chiefs office.

"Carlton!" She said to me as she passed my desk motioning for me to follow.

I really wanted nothing to do with her right now, but I followed her anyways, slightly curious.

She wretched the door open and waited for me to walk in before she slammed the door shut behind us.

"Excuse me, but do you-" an obviously angry chief started to say before my partner cut her off.

"Call Spencer." Was all she said, and then she sat down, oblivious to me and Vick's stares.

"Umm," the chief looked to me for an explanation, but I jus shrugged my shoulders, and warily sat down next to the fuming blond.

As the Chief started to dial Spencer I wondered what he possibly could have done.

_And since when does she call him Spencer, _I pondered.

"Mr. Spencer, it's the Chief, would you please meet me in my office."

I looked over towards Juliet, and was shocked to see real tears swelling up in her eyes.

As soon as that lying little 'psychic' got down here, he was going to hear a piece of my mind, because no one made my partner cry!

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Gus' POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked up from my Chinese take out to see Shawn sulk into our office, uncharacteristically somber.

I mean, he gets upset after a fight with dad, or when he finds out that their out of pineapple at the super market, but never like this,

The only time I'd ever seen him this upset was when his parents had told us about their divorce, so I was really shocked to see that face him again.

"Shawn what's wrong?" I asked him gently, getting up out of my chair.

"I asked her, I told her, and she, I didn't think she get- Why did I do it? I hope she's not-" he blubbered, looking totally distraught.

"Gus," he said, trying again. "I told Juliet."

The way he said it, it sounded ominous, but I didn't understand.

"Told her what?" I asked trying to find out what could get my best friend so upset.

"That I wanted to marry her," _Oh_. "And that I'm not psychic." _What?_

"WHAT?!?" I screamed vocalizing my thoughts, screaming them.

"I don't know why I did it, it's just that, that-" his voice got very quite then, and I strained to hear what he said next.

"That I love her." He mumbled.

"Shawn do you know what this means?" I screamed at him, causing him to shrink backwards, and making him look like a little child about to be hit.

And that made me feel instantly sorry, because I would never hurt Shawn.

"Look Shawn it's just that-" I started again in a gentler voice, his girlfriend had just denied his proposal after all.

But Shawn's phone cut me off, and he answered it, looking relived.

"Shawn Spencer." He said just like he would every other day.

"Of course Chief." He said coolly, even though he visibly paled at whatever the woman had said.

He shoved his phone into his pocket, and looked up at me with fearful, hurt, rejected, sad, confused eyes.

But all he said was that the Chief wanted to see us, so we went out and climbed into my car.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chief's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had only been sitting there a few minutes when an upset Mr. Guster, and an obviously distraught Shawn came sulking into my office.

_What is going on with my team? _I asked myself, as I observed the four detectives.

O'Hara looked like she wanted to kill her boyfriend, but at the same time she had that look on her face that made you feel like you were staring at a homeless puppy.

Lassiter was staring daggers at Spencer, more hateful than usual, yet he had a caring and comforting hand on his partners shoulder.

Gus simply looked scared out of his wits, like he was ready to grab his best friend and run at the first sign of trouble, when it was usually the other way around.

And Shawn, Shawn just looked like he had gone through Hell, and that he knew that he was about to go back.

"Okay you guys what's going on?" I finally asked, feeling the tension weighing down.

"Yea Spencer you want to tell us what happened?" Lassiter asked, his voice dripping with spiteful sarcasm, as he stood up and faced Shawn.

The younger man took a step back, literally cowering against the wall.

"Detective sit down!" I commanded, feeling bad for the poor kid.

"Now Mr. Spencer, do you want to tell me what this is about, or do I have to ask O'Hara?" I threatened, secretly hoping that it would be some silly relationship problem that I could brush off.

"I, I, um... well, Chief." He said stuttering, and whispery.

Then all of the sudden he straightened up, and stepped forward from his hiding place.

"Chief," He said his voice crystal clear. "I'm not a psychic."

I felt more jaw drop at the statement. _What? Then how-?_

I couldn't even make a coherent thought.

I heard a dejected sob come from O'Hara, and a surprised, successful hissing sound come from Lassiter, but besides for that the room was dead silent.

I blinked, and looked around, waiting for some one to do something.

"Well," I finally said, after a good solid minute.

"Um, do you have anything else to say?" I asked kind of unsure.

"No." He said in his stuttering whisper voice again.

I focused my vision on him, and realized with his held out hands, and hunched shoulders that he was waiting to be arrested.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm not taking you into custody." I told him, slightly amused.

"What?" Shawn and Lassiter both said at the same time one sounding relived the other angry.

"Well you're obviously not a bad guy Mr. Spencer."

"But he's been lying to the police for _years_!" protested Lassiter, as he glared at Shawn's bright, relieved smile.

"For which he'll pay a fine, and be fired." I told them.

"Wait? You're still going to fire me?" Shawn asked me, sounding shocked, and hurt.

"Well as a psychic," I said, an idea creeping into my mind.

"But I think I might have a loop hole for you Mr. Spencer." I told him, looking at all of their surprised faces in turn.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Henry's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh this is too good!" I shouted, looking my obviously uncomfortable son.

"Dad could you try and show a little sympathy?" He asked, grimacing as Gus, Juliet and I all laughed hysterically.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted, looking around the police academy, as if someone was going to jump out and bite him.

"Oh yes it is baby," My future daughter-in-law argued. "And it's not like you'll be here very long. You won't have a problem with any of the course Mr. 'Psychic'; you'll probably pass them all by tomorrow."

"That means one more day in this God-Damn outfit!" he screamed clawing at his tie.

"Leave it alone Shawn," Gus said, as we managed to get ourselves under-control.

"Yea, son." I told him. "You're only tightening the knot."

He growled, but stabbed his hands into his pockets, looked dejectedly at his horribly shined shoes.

"I'm going to get the camera." Juliet giggled, before skipping off to their new car.

"And I've got to get to work buddy, good luck." Gus said turning and following Juliet.

That left me and my son standing there in one of our trade mark awkward silence moments.

"Well," Shawn finally said to me. "At least you can be proud of me now." He offered.

_Ouch, _I thought, knowing that my son really did think that I had never been proud of him.

"Shawn," I sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've always been proud of you, but now I can tell you I'm proud of you."

His face split into a big grin then, and a let min follow suit.

"Thanks Dad," Shawn said, and then he started looking around again.

"I'm going to head in before Jules shows up with that camera." He finally confessed, then he turned and started jogging into the building.

"GO get'em kiddo!" I yelled, and thanked the higher powers for Juliet.


End file.
